Come and explore nothingness
by Mistyasha
Summary: Girls Bravo. Summary inside. Revised and now easier to read!
1. Meeting

**Cae Nothingness was born Elena Bourica,who had many problems. Whenever Elena was cut,no blood came out;just shadows. And when the shadows stopped, a black hole was in place of the cut. She ran away to Japan,jumping on ships going east and eating or hunting things in the wild. When she reaches Japan,she's attacked by a blonde man. When she escapes,she collapses in front of Kirie Kojima's home. Her parents are explorers and never home for more than a week. When Kirie sees Cae,she brings her inside,bathes her and dresses her. Now Yukinari,Miharu,Koyomi,and Tomoka are at Kirie's house;Cae's head resting on Kirie's lap.**

"I don't think she's Japanese. Where could she have come from to have those hideous marks?"

"I don't know,but they don't look like normal cuts."

"Look! She's waking up."

I don't understand the voices I hear. I open my eyes,and raise my head. "Are you okay?" asks the girl of who's lap I was resting on. I look at her curiously. Then my stomach growls and I feel my mouth get full. Before I can do anything,I begin to vomit. Everyone surrounding me jumps back and watches horrified as I throw up blood. The shadows quickly fill the room, and after almost a minute,I stop. And after a short while the shadows disappear.

"Was she throwing up those shadows?"

"Yeah. I'm 100 percent sure."

"But how?"

"They must've put a curse on her or something for her to do that."

"So,she must've ran away."

"I'm gonna get a charm for her."

I watch the girl walk towards me,staring at my mouth. I blow out and see the shadows. She kneels in front of me,fists both hands and puts them over her heart. Then she holds out her hand,a charm in it. I take the charm and immediately,I feel a sting,like electricity going through my body.

"Oh my goodness!"

"What kind of charm was that?"

"Protection charm"

"So those shadows have always been in her body?"

"Maybe."

_The lightning jumped in and out of her body. After a while,the lightning formed over her heart. Then she cuddled into a ball, hiding her face. When the lightning stopped,Kirie ran over to her._

I feel something run down my chin,probably drool. I feel someone shake me and see the girl who helped me,the one who gave me the charm. See looks at my lip again and smiles. I wipe off the liquid on my lip and chin and bring my hand up to look at what it was. I see something red. I gasp,blood. I'm purified! I hug the girl tightly and begin to cry.

"Have those shadows always been in your body?" she asks rubbing my back. I nod.

"You understand me!" she asks.

"Now I do." I answer.

"Those shadows preventing you from hearing us?" asked a boy kneeling beside the girl.

"I could hear you,just not understand you." I answer.

"I'm Kirie Kojima." says the girl who helped me.

"?" I ask.

"Well,I guess." answers Kirie.

The blue haired boy kneeling beside Kirie speaks up"Hello,I'm Yukinari Saski.I'm a friend of Kirie." he says extending his hand. First I watch 3 other girls come over to me then shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I answer. After shaking everyone's hands and learning their names,they begin the questions. "My name is. . . Cae Nothingness,and I ran away from America."

"Why?"

"'Cause everyone was picking on me for not having blood."

"How did you get here?"

"I came here by boats. Took me a month or two,but I got here."

"Where did you live?"

"I don't remember,actualy. I remember it was hot though."

"Hey,how about we go to Yukinari's house?" asks Kojima-san. I agree. The day is beautiful,warm with a steady calm breeze.

"Yukinari lives next door to me",says Kojima-san as we walk through his front gate. I gaze around the house as Kojima-san pulls me to a couch and sits me down. Then I hear a female voice call Yukinari then his horrified voice. I turn to see the same blonde man is in front of me,smiling just as he did as he chased me.


	2. Saturn

As Fukuyama chased Cae,he failed to realize her shrinking height,body getting more furry,or hair seeming to lump in certain places. When he had her cornered,she got on all fours and began to change. Her face lengthened out starting from the nose,her hair rapidly spread to her body and a tail poked out her pants. Fukuyama stared as the beautiful girl he was chasing turned into a dog,her clothes coming off as she sat.

Cae sat there listening for Kirie. Immediately ,she heard Kirie's cries for help and screams of fright. After giving Fukuyama a couple of barks she ran off to find her friend,leaving him staring after her. Cae quickly ran up the stairs and saw Kozame pressed directly on Kirie. Her hips shifted on Kirie's, chest pressed against chest,and lips almost touching with Kirie's vain-full struggles. Cae's eyes turned from friendly and caring to hateful and angry. She began to give warning barks to Kozame.

"Where'd that dog come from?" questioned Kozame. Cae then quit warning her and snapped at her leg. Kozame immediately backed off of Kirie.

"Calm down,bitch." she ordered as she threatened Cae with a raised hand. The dog ran between Kozame's open legs and up to Kirie,wagging her tail.

"I don't know where you came from but thanks!" she said rubbing the dog's ears. Kozame then pulled out her gun "Be a good girl and get away from Kirie so we can continue. Or would you like to die?"

Bearing her fangs and with lightning speed,Cae grabbed Kozame and dragged her halfway to the stairs. Cae let go for a second so Kozame couldn't try to grab her then dragged Kozame down stairs and out of the open back door whereas Koyomi had ran to get away from Fukuyama who was now chasing her. When Kozame was to the fence,she began to try and grab succeeded,but received a bite. Not hard but enough to make her let go. When inside Cae stood,closed the door and locked it. Kirie,walking towards the door,bent over and petted Cae

"Wow,you're smart!" she checked the dog's neck"Too bad I can't find a collar on you. Guess I'll have to make posters." She then began to look for Yukinari so he could help when Cae began to lightly tug at Kirie's skirt.

When she got Kirie's attention,she ran over to her clothes and changed back into a human. Quickly,she threw on her clothes and looked over to Kirie who had an immensely shocked look on her face. After poking her for a few minutes,Kirie came out of he shock,"Sorry,I just thought magic only existed on Seiren."

"I don't know,but I know I'm from Earth." responded Cae. After the fiasco was over and the house was to Yukinari and his friends again,Kirie began to talk about Cae's strange ability. "Are you sure you saw that and weren't hallucinating?" asked Yukinari.

"I'm positive! Show 'em Cae!"

Cae tilted her head and scratched it with an eye closed in thought. Kirie then knelled down on the floor in front of Cae,"Please" she begged,a cute look on her face. Cae jumped back on all fours and blushed a little. Then her face lengthened out from her nose,her hair began to move from her head to the rest of her body and points coming out of her head. Before them lay a slightly chubby puppy.

"I didn't know she could do that! Was that what she looked like when you first saw her?" asked Koyomi.

"No" answered Kirie "she turned into an adult you can take the form of any age dog you want,huh?"Kirie lightly scratched the pup's ears.

When she rolled over and gave Kirie a face,she fell in love with the pup. "Oh my gosh! Cae you're the cutest puppy that's ever lived!" Kirie cried as she picked Cae up,hugging her and kissing her on the muzzle close to her nose.

Cae then blushed and wiggled out of her grip. After running behind the couch,transforming back into a human, and throwing on her clothes; she shared her thoughts about this. "Listen,I may look like a dog but I'm still human and can understand everything you do and say." a glance at Kirie and she continued "Also,we should think of a name to call the dog me."

"How about you change back into a puppy so we can thing of a better name instead of guessing one. People do name their dogs on their looks." Suggested Tomoka with sparkles in her eyes. Sighing,Cae changed back into a puppy. As soon as she did,Kirie snatched her up and cuddled her. "Oh,you're so cute! I wanna name you Colo." she said holding the pup close to her chest,nobody made objections.

"Alright so her name's Colo" said Kirie setting her down.

'Alright,might as well have some fun' thought Colo as she rolled over in front of Koyomi and gave her a playful look. Koyomi stared at the adorable creature in front of her and began to rub her chubby stomach. Colo wagged her tail and thumped her leg as Koyomi did this. Koyomi fell in love with the pup instantly.

"You're so adorable." she said as Tomoka began to pet her

"Yeah,you're way cuter than Ebi."Cae then jumped to Miharu who was on the couch. She leaned up Miharu's legs and looked at Yukinari.

"You can get on the couch if you want" he replied to her silent question. She jumped on the couch and began to snuggle against Miharu's chest. "Aw. You're so cute!I could just eat you! Hm . . ." Miharu made a thinking noise. Colo then began to squirm in Miharu's grasp. "I'm joking." she said setting Cae on the floor. Finally,she walked over to Yukinari and jumped around in a playful way. He got her close and then started to playfully tumble her over. "Since Colo's kinda like your dog,can you stay over so we can play more?" plead Tomoka.

Kirie tilted her head and put a finger to her lips. "Well . . " Colo jumped into her lap and yawned,cuddling up to Kirie's thin stomach. "Okay since my poor puppy's tired." Gathering Colo's clothes,she wrapped her in them,gave her to Koyomi,and went home to get a few things. Colo was really tired and fell asleep in the warmth of the shirt and Koyomi. When Kirie came back,she made a place on the guest bed for the small pup and,after taking a bath,settled next to her giving the pup a goodnight kiss and falling asleep next to her;a smile on her face.

a/n

all my ff will be in respect of the place where it was first aired as in this case,Japan. Review please. Also,think of these chapters as episodes of a series as the story is a series.


	3. Ill

This was the last week of school for Yukinari, Miharu and Kirie, and poor Cae had to stay at Yukinari's house with Tomoka, Koyomi and Ebi. When Kirie came home either Cae was in human or dog form,she showed Kirie lots of happiness that she was back. But on the last day of school, Cae caught a cold. Cae lay in her bed,coughing and sneezing when Kirie came in. Cae blushed madly

"Kojima-san,why are you wearing that?" Kirie was wearing a nurse's outfit that stopped less then mid-thigh.

"Well,I had this for a while and I wanted to wear it again. This was the perfect reason." Cae sneezed and ears popped out of her head.

"Well,whatever floats you're boat. Night." replied Cae as she forced the ears back but her tail popped out.

"Night" Kirie patted her head and walked out of the room,closing the door. After a few hours of sleep,Cae awoke to some noise. She opened her eyes to see Kirie placing a tissue box on the nightstand above the bed. Kirie looked down "Good morning" she said,even though it was almost nighttime. "Good morning" sniffled Cae.

Kirie then grabbed a tissue and pinched it to Cae's nose,"Blow"she ordered.

"No,I can do it myself"replied Cae trying to take the tissue from Kirie.

"No,you'll be a good patent and let me do everything." Kirie smiled and playful pinched Cae's nose harder. Sighing,Cae blew her nose on the tissue. Kirie them motherly wiped her nose "Are you hungry?"

Cae shook her head no. Then a loud grumble was heard. "I'll make some soup,but you should eat 're probably sick because you don't eat." And with that she left. After a few minutes,she came back,but Cae was lightly dozing. She smiled at the precise scene. 'She's so cute. I wonder who would've treated her so badly?' She set the soup down and put her hand on Cae's forehead. 'Wow,she's burning!'

Kirie looked over to her eyes,still closed and unaware of what was happening. She then placed her thumb to Cae's chin and lightly push it downward. Her mouth followed the finger and opened, allowing Kirie to pop in a thermometer.

Cae stirred. Kirie pulled back and stood upright as Cae opened her eyes. "After I get your temperature,you'll eat" Then she realized Cae's half lidded eyes glazed over. With a smile, Kirie check the themometer and commenced feeding her sick friend. When Kirie placed her hand on the empty bowl to pick it up,Cae placed her hand on Kirie's.

"Thanks a bundle" her voice trailed as she picked up Kirie's hand and cupped it in her hands. Kirie smiled and moved her hand up to touch Cae's forehead. Pulling her hand back,Kirie got up and pushed Cae onto the bed. "Relax,I'm going to put this away." After a quick trip to the kitchen,Kirie stopped in her room.A minute later, she came out in her pajamas and had a bandanna in her hand. "I'll sleep with you so you can sweat more. High temperatures are good for you when you're sick." she tied the bandanna around Cae's mouth and slid into bed next to her. Cae immediately cuddled up to the warmth and fell asleep. Kirie bent over to touch their foreheads together. Her skin was soft and hot,sweat already forming on her head. Receiving a groan and a tighter snuggle,Kirie too fell asleep; a small smile on her beautiful face.


End file.
